Magic Matt
by Hainekko
Summary: Reviews for the movie 'Magic Mike' say, "Watch this movie with someone you'd like to dry hump afterwards." And Mimi just so happens to drag her internet celebrity boyfriend, Matt, to see it with her. Mimato Lemon! One shot.


Magic Matt

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

I fell in love with Magic Mike (the movie) after watching it the other day then I read a review that said, "Watch this movie with someone you'd like to dry hump afterwards." It made me want to write a fanfic about it, so here it is! And I haven't written a lemon since early 2011, so please go easy on me, ahah..

**Background: **Magic Mike is an American movie about male strippers, basically. The movie's cast is a bunch of ridiculously hot men who are only wearing thongs through most of the movie. If you don't know who he is, google Channing Tatum because he is mentioned a bunch of times. Also, this story takes place in New York just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Twitter, YouTube, Maroon 5, or Magic Mike. Though, I would do anything to meet Alex Pettyfer again or touch Channing Tatum's amazing body. Ahem, anyways…

* * *

"Holy shit. What the fuck did I just watch?" a handsome, young twenty-two year old blonde thought aloud as he walked out of the movie theater holding hands with a beautiful brunette.

"Mmmmm that movie was just dee-licious! Don't you think so too, babe?" the twenty-one year old asked her boyfriend, squeezing his hand tightly.

Turning his head to look at her, he grinned and decided to amuse her. "Totally, girlfriend! I'd do anything just to lick Channing Tatum's hot abs!" He then received a few questioning looks from bystanders. Turning bright red, he tried to laugh it off as the girl by his side started cracking up.

Leaning against him she mused, "Oh my gosh Matt, you're hilarious. See that's why I love you so much… But obviously if I had the chance to do Channing Tatum… I would."

"What?" Matt asked, coming to a halt and pulling her backwards. "You would seriously ditch this," he said, slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt to expose his abdomen. "For a lame guy who's three times your size? Come on, Meems, at least I have abs _and _hot hair."

People around began looking at the couple once again… some even trying to sneak a peek at Matt who was exposing his body for the world to see. "Matt! Pull your shirt down! People are starting to stare!" Mimi pleaded, her face turning bright red.

"Nuh-uh, Mimi dear. I'm not putting my shirt down until you tell me that I'm so much hotter than that Channing guy!" Matt explained teasingly.

"Mm! Yes you are!" a random woman yelled at him with a purring voice.

Mimi's head jerked around, trying to find the source of the voice only to find that it belonged to a middle aged woman who was hungrily undressing Matt with her eyes. "Hmph! Fine! You're so much hotter than Channing Tatum! There, I said it! Now put your shirt back down!" She yelled, grabbing his shirt and pulling it down to cover his six-pack. Turning towards the woman she yelled, "And back off, old lady! He's mine!" She then stomped over to the parking lot with Matt in tow.

Matt was cracking up by the time they reached the parking structure. Mimi just pouted as he went over to the booth to pay for the parking.

"OMG is that who I think it is?" Mimi heard a high-pitched squeal come from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw three teenage girls looking over at Matt.

"IT IS HIM! OH MY GOD. It's Matt!" another one whispered loudly as she started hyperventilating.

Yamato Ishida, or more commonly known as Matt, isn't exactly 'Hollywood famous' but he is definitely one of the more popular 'internet celebrities.' He started doing covers of songs on YouTube where he rose to fame and now records his own songs from home and sells them on iTunes. His fan base consisted mostly of teenage to twenty-year-old girls much to his girlfriend's dismay.

"We should go talk to him! I wonder what he's doing here _alone_," the last one whispered to her two friends. Mimi snorted and the three glanced at her but didn't recognize her.

'_Some fans they are…' _Mimi thought as she pulled out her phone. Whenever Matt got recognized in public (which honestly happened a lot more than Mimi would have liked), his fans would usually have an idea on who she was. After all, he was pretty open about his relationship with his girlfriend. Updating her status to say something about the movie they had just watched, she was bombarded with replies asking if she saw the movie with Matt, if they were on a date, and if she would post a picture of him ASAP. She giggled at the last request and considered it.

_ princessMimi28: A picture of Matt, huh? We'll see (;_

Upon putting her phone away in her pocket, she looked up and saw that Matt was making his way back to her when the three girls stopped him and asked for a picture. She patiently waited for him as he entertained the girls for a bit. Then one of them wrapped her arms around his, the other one looked like she was bombarding him with questions, and the last one was filming the whole thing. Mimi crossed her arms just below her chest and tapped her foot as she started to get impatient. She watched him, and when he made eye contact with her, he mouthed 'help.' She grinned and played dumb for a bit before walking over to the group.

Just as she reached the group, she heard one of the girls ask, "So do you want someone to go down on you tonight?" As the other girls snickered and Matt turned bright red, Mimi became furious. She pushed through the group and wiggled between the girl and Matt. Looping her arm through his, she said, "I'm sorry, girls. I'm going to have to take Matt away now." As they began to walk away, she stopped and turned towards the girl who offered to go down on Matt and teased, "Oh and thanks for the offer, sweetie, but someone else is going down on Matt tonight." Giving her one last wink, she slipped her left hand in the back pocket of Matt's jeans and gave it a squeeze. As they walked away she could hear the girls gasp and ask, "What just happened?"

* * *

"Well that was an interesting night," Matt stated as he held the door open to their apartment.

"Tell me about it! How old were those girls? Sixteen?" Mimi asked as she took off her shoes and made her way for their bedroom.

It was late at night and the two were worn out from their date.

The brunette began stripping down to her underwear when her boyfriend entered the room and whistled. She turned to face him, now clad in only her underwear and tank top. "So about someone going down on me tonight…"

She snorted and plopped herself face first on their large king sized bed. "I'm tired," she muttered and heard him chuckle before he went into the bathroom. She just smiled and replayed the events of the day in her mind. How was she so lucky to have someone like Matt fall for her?

It seems like just yesterday they were in high school and he was still dating a girl from back home in Japan. Thank the lord that Matt ended up going to college in New York a year after Mimi and she offered him a room in her apartment until he could find a roommate and a place to stay. One thing lead to another and Matt broke it off with his girlfriend back home and he became an item with Mimi. They've been living together since.

"Mimi," Matt called seductively from the doorway of their room.

"I told you I'm tired, Matt!" she yelled at him, kicking her feet, her body still face down on the bed.

"You sure about that, babe?" he asked, then she felt him slap her ass. She gasped as he picked her up bridal style and threw her back on the bed so that she was looking at him. He leaned into her and asked again, "Are you sure about that?"

Mimi gulped as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the tightest black pants she has ever seen in her life along with a black vest with nothing underneath and a black and white tie that was loosely tied around his neck. To top it all of he was wearing a fedora. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh Matt, where the hell did you get those pants?" she asked in between gasps. "I can't even- what are you doing?" Taking out her phone, she took a picture of him and saved it.

He chuckled too. "Remember my 'rock star' phase? Yeah, surprisingly these pants still fit, but goodness my buddy down there has no air to breathe!" he complained. "And I know you're too busy thinking about Channing Tatum and Alex Pettyfer right now and I get it. But I need attention too, babe."

Cue her heart melting as she shook her head, laughing. "Pose for me, baby," she said, smiling like an idiot as she looked at him from behind her phone's screen. Just as she pressed the button, Matt did his best 'Channing Tatum' pose and she burst out laughing. "Oh, you are too cute. Come here," she said, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "If you wanted some that bad, you could've just said so. I was just messing you about being tired. But, this little get up… I like it," she told him, licking her lips before kissing him.

Before things got too heated, Matt pulled away and said, "Whoa there! I'm the stripper tonight. _I _entertain _you_, princess." He stood upright and pulled her up so that she was sitting down at the edge of the bed. Grabbing his own phone from the nightstand, he started playing the Maroon 5 song '_Moves Like Jagger' _and started dancing along to it.

Mimi started laughing even harder than she had been earlier ago. Covering her eyes, she felt Matt get closer to her. Peeking in between her fingers, she saw that he was gyrating his hips and was moving closer to her. He was also singing along to the lyrics, which added to the hilarious factor.

"Mimi," he said, stopping his actions. "This is supposed to be erotic not hilarious," he continued, acting as if he was hurt that she was making fun of him.

After catching her breath she apologized, "Okay, okay. Sorry!"

He walked up to her and caressed her face as he rolled his stomach in her direction. Slowly unbuttoning his vest, he looked into her seductive hazel eyes. Throwing the garment towards the other end of the room he rocked his hips to the beat as he waited for a certain part of the song.

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'till your drunk and I'll show you…"_

He locked his lips with hers as he pushed her back to the headboard and straddled her. His tongue entered her mouth, their breathing getting ragged. Moaning into the kiss, Mimi pulled away and gasped for breath.

"_You want the moves like jagger, _

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moo-ooo-oooves like jagger,"_

Matt took off his fedora and put it on Mimi's head while she started working on getting his pants off. He stopped her and pinned her hands above her head with his left hand. He started grinding himself against his girl. She felt her core getting hotter and wetter until she couldn't help but grind back against him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel her nipples perk up through her tank top on his chest. Her tank top was gone in seconds and his face was buried in between her breasts. He was enjoying himself until he felt just how tight his pants were when Mimi decided to give his ass a nice, hard squeeze. He groaned as his erection brushed against her thigh and she proceeded to rub down on it, teasing him. _He _should be the one doing the teasing here. He growled before making her lie down on the bed and he positioned himself between her legs. Just as his head neared her private part, she dodged him and tackled him so that his back was against the bed and she was on top of him. "Mimi!" he yelled.

"Shut up, Matt!" she yelled back and made her way to his pants and undid the zipper and after struggling for a little bit, she finally pulled it down. She was greeted with his erection. "Aw, I'm a little disappointed that you're not wearing a thong or anything."

"I don't own any of that stuff," he hissed at her as she took him in her mouth. She murmured something about borrowing hers sometime but he couldn't even think straight because of the vibrations she was sending down his erection.

Okay, so it wasn't like he didn't like getting blowjobs from Mimi. In fact, he loved them. That girl knew how to… Anyways, it's just that he preferred giving to her instead. And their position was perfect for that. He slid off her underwear slowly, trying to concentrate as she began to deep throat him. He lowered her bottom on his face and began the pampering of his princess.

She let out a moan, coming up from her job on her boyfriend's erection. "Matt…" she whined, surprised at the sudden pleasure pulsing through her body. He just smiled as he continued lapping at her. _'Two can play at that game' _she thought as she went back to what she was doing.

After a few minutes, she came first much to Matt's satisfaction. He just worked wonders with his tongue and fingers. But she didn't give up and after battling himself, he came in her mouth and she took in every drop.

He successfully pinned her down at last and positioned himself at her entrance. He was so ready for this.

"Oh! Wait!" Mimi stopped him.

"What now, Meems?" Matt asked her, slightly irritated. She wiggled from underneath him and he let her go. She leaned over the bed, giving him a good view so he didn't mind waiting for a bit. She pulled out an empty box of condoms.

"Umm, we're out," she stated matter-of-factly.

He tried to cuddle into her neck. "It's okay, Meems, it's just one time. I doubt you're gonna get pregnant if it's just tonight. And hey, if you do, I'll take care of you, don't even worry about that."

She pulled him away, offended. "Matt! We're not married yet! It's one thing that we're sleeping together but it's a whole different thing having a baby out of wedlock!" she exclaimed.

"Well we can… if you want to. I mean, we've been together for three years…" he began to trail off as he thought about how long they've been together.

"Oh no you're not! You are not proposing to me at a moment like this!" she yelled at him. "Now be a responsible young man and run to the store across the street and buy a new box!"

He sighed, defeated and picked up an old pair of basketball shorts and their college sweater and put it on. Walking over to her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and she slipped a twenty-dollar bill in his shorts as she giggled. "That does not contribute to my manliness factor."

"Be back in five minutes or else I'm done and going to sleep," she warned as she took out her phone once again. And with that, he rushed out the door.

* * *

_ princessMimi28: I've got a special treat for you guys… I call him 'Magic Matt.'_

With the status update she attached the picture she took of Matt earlier ago, fully clothed of course. After posting it, she immediately received replies from his fan girls swooning over the picture, thanking her profusely, and telling her how lucky she was. Some even teasing her about what she was expecting tonight.

_ princessMimi28: Better enjoy that picture, alright? I don't like sharing all that often and he's going to kill me when he gets back! It was nice knowing you guys!_

"Okay I'm back! I'm back! It's been four minutes and fifty-five seconds but I'm back!" he yelled as he ran into the room out of breath, box in hand. Putting her phone away she smiled and motioned for him to come over. They were in for a long, long night.

* * *

The sun seeped through the cheap blinds as Matt slowly awoke, his whole body sore from last night's activities. His right arm was asleep from Mimi's head resting on it all night so he slowly wiggled from her hold on him. He glanced down at her and noticed that the covers had slipped over night and he caught the view of her naked body. Looking away for a second, he pulled the cover over her body. His gaze then went over to her face and he pushed her hair behind her ear.

'_She is so god damn beautiful,' _he thought to himself as he caressed her face. Not wanting to disturb her any further, he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and was greeted by numerous text messages from friends and tweets from fans. Not bothering to read them at the moment, he pulled up the camera app and took a picture of the sleeping girl next to him. The way the light hit her face was perfect and made her look absolutely angelic.

Attaching the picture, he updated his status.

_ yamatoishida: Am I lucky or what? I get to wake up to this princess every morning…_

After updating, he received replies asking him to follow them, how gorgeous Mimi looked even though she wasn't trying, and even some hate about how he could do better. He and Mimi have long gotten over the hate she gets for their relationship and have chosen to just ignore it. They knew what was right for each other and no one else had the right to tell them what to do.

Plus Mimi loved the attention she got from his nicer fans and Matt didn't mind showing her off. Look at her; she was absolutely breath taking.

He then decided to look at the messages he got last night. The first one he check was from his best friend.

_From: Taichi Kamiya ; Haha #MagicMatt? Nice picture, I didn't know you could still rock those pants! Be safe! (;_

_From: Takeru Takaishi ; Bro? Are you alright, haha? What are you even on?_

_From: Mom ; Yamato Ishida, I do hope you and Mimi are taking… precautions. Just be safe, okay? Love you xx_

_From: Sora Takenouchi ; MATT! You were trending worldwide a few minutes ago! #MagicMatt? Really?_

_From: Keisuke Tachikawa ; Yamato, I think it's about time we had a talk about your relationship with my daughter… Let me know when you guys plan on visiting soon, alright?_

Confused, Matt wondered what all this talk about Magic Matt was. _'What in the world… How did they know…?' _Then his head snapped up and looked down at Mimi. He remembered that she took pictures last night. Quickly loading up her profile, he checked her most recent tweets only to find that she did indeed post his picture from last night.

Sinking back into bed he groaned and threw his phone on the floor. Well it seems like he just humiliated himself in front of thousands of people. Mimi's back now faced him and he sighed.

He should be mad at her for posting something like that. It wasn't very nice of her to do that.

But he wasn't because last night was all for her. And if it made her happy to post something like that about him, then so be it.

'_I am too much in love with this girl right now,' _he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, falling asleep as he breathed in her scent. _'Maybe I should act on that whole proposal thing soon.' _

* * *

The End! Thanks for reading! (: Please review if you liked it!


End file.
